


Haunted

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children In Danger, Danno's a good dad, Danny's in danger most of the time, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing signs of mental anguish or torment.





	Haunted

Danno watches his kids in the other room. Whoever had targeted his family was going to pay, no matter how long it takes. Kamekona had been kind enough to babysit and act as makeshift guard for the time being.

But Rachel was in the hospital, out of surgery. The bastard who had pulled a gun on them had shot her in the leg, shattering her femur. She would live but forever carry how close to death she came.

Gracie’s haunted face looked towards him, reminding him that she had seen everything. Now she knew how dangerous her Danno’s job is.

**Author's Note:**

> Grace kinda knew her father's job was dangerous, but not how much.


End file.
